


Sacrifice

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), But like I didn't do any research so any god-like stuff implied is made up aha, Cults, M/M, Nagito is a god, Sacrifice, god! nagito, proof reading? I could never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Hajime is getting sacrificed to a god of fortune. Luckily said god shows up before anything too drastic can happen.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll make this into a full story. But for now, here is a one-shot.

"Ugh. . .dammit! Unhand me! You all suck, I don't want to be your damn sacrifice!" The brunet seethes, struggling against his bounds. 

As he's forced down the path, bare blistered feet nearly cutting on random rocks jutting out of the dirt, the boy dressed in a loose, plain white shirt and grey trousers. His hands are tied around his back as he's forced up towards the alter.

"Silence," A man in a dark robe commands, "this is an honor for lowly scum like you. Remain silent like a grave."

The brunet is urged up the steps and forced face-down on to the flat surface.

It was strange really. Anyone else in this situation would probably scared out of their mind but not Hajime Hinata here. No, he's pissed. He holds a burning hatred for everyone around him in this stupid cult and for what? Some idiot made-up god of fortune and luckiness? Yeah right, nothing that stupid really exists. He's dying for nothing really.

The leader of the cult, standing right behind the alter he was laid on, begins to speak in a foreign language, projecting his voice all across his audience. Hajime couldn't fathom a word they were saying as he struggles to look over at the person conducting the ritual. 

Suddenly, he produces a large, sharp knife from beneath his robes, holding it over Hajime, singing some disturbing song in the same language. Just as he raises it above his head to plunge it into Hajime, his entire body freezes. 

. . .Huh?

The brunet sneaks a glance at the rest of the audience. They all appear to be frozen in time as well. 

"Confused?" A sweet voice asks, making Hajime flinch. He slowly pulls himself to his feet, glancing around for the source of the voice. 

Standing on the other side of the alter, is a pale boy with unruly off-white hair and deep grey-green eyes. He's draped in a long light-blue robe with some fancy-looking markings on his arms.

The brunet's eyes widen. "Wh-Who are you?!" He demands, trying to wiggle out of the ropes. The boy laughs.

"Me?" He parrots, "that's your biggest concern? Heh, typical. Not that I'm surprised of course. When I first saw you, I knew you'd be all bitter like this. It's amusing really, Hajime Hinata."

"How do you know my name?!" The sacrifice demands. The boy shrugs. "Why are you here?!" 

The boy smiles. "I'm here to collect my present. You're lucky I got here when I did, if you were dead you'd be useless to me."

Hajime blinks. "Wait. . .you mean to tell me that you're the god of fortune and luckiness that I was being sacrificed to? You really expect me to believe that?"

The boy smiles. "I do in fact. Now, should we get going? Ah, unless you prefer to have your heart cut out for me."

Hajime frowns, troubled. "Where are we going? Wait, I don't even know your name."

"Me? I guess. . .you can call me Nagito? Yeah, that will work," He muses, "you've had a long day, haven't you Hajime? Being sacrificed to a useless god like me. You must be really tired."

Of course, the moment Nagito said that the brunet is suddenly overcome with a heavy wave of tiredness. Hajime sways, falling towards the floor. At the last second the god moves forward, gathering the unconscious boy in his arms. With a soft smile, he presses a gentle kiss to his forehead before the world shifts around them and they disappear.

-

Hajime wakes up in an unfamiliar room. He appears to be in some sort of a cabin. The floors, the walls, the roof, all made of wood. He's laying in a soft warm bed with lots of blankets and pillows.

The brunet yawns, sitting up in the bed. 

"Hey, you're awake."

The god from earlier steps into the light, holding a mug of tea. He's tied his hair back into a low ponytail and he's wearing a simple white robe. He holds the cup out to him. 

"Here." He says. Hajime accepts it cautiously.

". . .I thought this was all a dream," He says, "where am I?" 

The fluffy boy smiles. "I brought you back to my home. I'm sorry it's so unsightly. But it's better than you dying though," His lips turn down in a troubled frown, "I never figured anyone would ever sacrifice a life to me." 

Hajime glares at the floor. "Me neither." He grunts. 

The god gingerly sits down on the edge of the bed, careful to keep his distance from Hinata. 

"So, what now?" The brunet asks, "Can I go home, or. . ?"

Nagito presses his lips together. "It's possible. Provided I decide to let you go of course~." He hums. 

Hajime's entire body goes rigid. "What do you mean?" He asks cautiously. 

The god giggles. "You're a present. From humanity to me!" He chirps matter-of-factly, "So you belong to me now!"

Hajime's eyes narrow. "I belong to no one." He insists.

"That's where you're wrong!" Nagito explains cheerfully, "Hajime is mine to do with as I please! But don't worry, I'm not going to make you do anything. I'll take good care of you."

"Fine. . .if that's so, then will you allow me to return to my village?" The brunet asks carefully. The god frowns. 

"Ah, Hajime, I'd love nothing more then to allow you to go home straight away. But, I'm afraid if you go back to your village and those cult people see you, the same thing will happen and you might not be so lucky a second time. It's better for you to stay missing like this. Of course, that's just my opinion; you don't need to listen to the likes of me!" He muses.

"So then what, I just stay here as your slave?"

Nagito's eyes widen. "NO! I would never do that to you! I was just explaining the technicalities, that's all. You can leave, I can take you anywhere you please! Of course, you can stay here and you'd be well taken care of. It gets lonely sometimes-NOT THAT I'M TRYING TO GUILT YOU INTO STAYING THAT IS!" He rambles. 

Hajime takes a sip of the tea and damn does it taste good. 

". . .So you think I should stay here?" He says. Nagito bites his lower lip.

"I'm just recommending you don't return to your village although I'll help you back if you insist," He elaborates, "you can stay here for as long as you'd like and have a comfortable life-of course you'll have to share in the chores~ Or I can take you somewhere you can start a new life. Those are your options."

The brunet curls his knees into his chest. "I wish this never happened." He mutters. Nagito stares guiltily at the ground.

"I'm so sorry." He murmurs. 

They sit in silence for a moment. 

". . .Could I stay here for a couple of days?" Hajime asks finally. Nagito smiles.

"For as long as you'd like, Hajime."


End file.
